


B-N-B

by Bolontiku



Series: B-N-B [1]
Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The team takes a vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke when the bus jolted, sending you sliding down sideways. “Mnnngh,” you groaned annoyed, rubbing your eyes.

“Uhm, Y/N?”

You felt your neck burn as you shot upright into your seat. Steve's own face was a light shade of pink, you chuckled, “sorry Cap!” your eyes slid down to where your head had been in his lap, to his thick muscular thighs.

You jerked your gaze straight ahead, only to meet Bucky's smirk. ‘Fuuuuuck,’ you thought your face radiating heat.

Great way to start the vacation. When had you fallen asleep?

Clint laughed at something Natasha said. “Hey, hey guys!” he called back to you three, looks like we’re almost there, 20 minutes out now.“

You stretched your legs and smiled, “so glad! Cant wait to get off this bus! Who decided that we should take a bus and not the quinjet?” you asked stretching as much as possible.

Bucky smirked at you raising an eyebrow, “so you need to GET UP?” he asked. You frowned as he snickered, his eyes moving over to Steve. You froze, though your heart did not. Beating erratically, you slowly peeked at the tall blond that had suddenly become too quiet. “Plus,” Bucky added, “its the only way up here. They wont allow any kind of private planes up here.”

You nodded, glancing at him briefly before sneakily looking back at the tall blond. Steve sat looking out the window, face completely unreadable. His book in his lap, you noticed his cheeks were a nice shade of pink.

You sat forwards deciding to not say anything about how you had woken, despite Bucky’s not so subtle jabs, and instead a “whoa,” escaped you as the bus went up the driveway. “Is that it?” you asked.

Bucky turned in his seat and Steve leaned forward as well. The two story building seemed to crawl out of the dense foliage, vines crawling around the edges seemingly attempting to pull it back into the wilderness.

“Tony always finds the best places to go,” you breathed.

Natasha looked over her shoulder at you. “I'm pretty sure Pepper found it.” she smiled at you as you stuck your tongue out at her. “Put that back in place before somebody bites it,” Nat warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Having settled in you poked your head out the door. Nat was three doors down, you had seen her walk in right before you. You skipped down to her door and knocked.

Clint opened the door, “hey Y/N,” he smiled flirtatiously.

“Hey Clint, so what are we doing?” you asked as he stepped aside to let you in.

Nat smiled at you, “I saw a pool out back. I say we do that.”

You nodded, “then I have to go change.”

“Same here,” Clint said before following you out and heading to his own room a door away.

Scott stopped you, “hey Y/N, have you seen Steve? I think he has my book.”

You shook your head, “actually him and Bucky stayed behind. I didn't see what room they got.”

“Alright. Hey uhm, just wanted to say you did great last mission, you and Nat are two crazy talented women.” he smiled brightly.

You thanked him as he walked off. Talented? Being an assassin was not talent. It took a lot of work and training, though something that had come easy to you.

Maybe cause you had been born into the life. Your father having been a mercenary always took you along, he had trained you, shaped you. You didn't have a childhood like others. You had played among automatic rifles, rocket launchers, loud vulgar men had taught you to speak and what life was truly about.

You had learned by witnessing what sex was and had experienced it yourself at too young of an age.

Changing into your bikini as you thought of your past you snagged a towel, and stepped out your room. The sharp intake of breath broke you out of your memories and made you look up.

Directly across from you, Steve stood, doorknob in hand, staring. You felt his eyes travel up your curvy body, lingering on your hips for a bit too long, moving up to linger again on your breasts and then finally meeting your gaze.

You felt your stomach flutter as he held your gaze, you watched as his tongue flicked out sliding over his bottom lip. You wouldn't mind licking it for him, you thought perking an eyebrow.

What was it about him that made your stomach flutter? You had never been one to blush nor were you shy. You wanted sex? You went out and got it, but here came along this all american, blonde haired, blue eyed boy-scout and reduced you to a nervous wreck.

“Hey Steve! Nat says to put on swimming trucks, we’re headed down to the pool!” Tony broke the reverie and both you and Steve looked away. “Hey Y/N! Damn your looking hot! Good thing we’re going to the pool!” Tony swung his arm around your waist, pulling you along laughing at his own joke.

Steve stepped back into his room to get changed and join everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

You squealed as arms wrapped around you and you both fell into the water. Gripping one arm, your other sliding off the metal arm you knew it was Bucky who now pulled you up out of the water.

“Damn it Bucky!” you cried. You hadn't set your towel down, it was now completely soaked.

“Now, now darling, no need for that kinda language,” he said into your ear. Bucky grabbed the towel and tossed it onto the floor by Steve's feet. “There you are!” Bucky cheered as his best friend finally joined them.

You looked up to see him walking over to the chairs where everyone sat their items. Appreciatively watching as his back was to you, what an ass he had! Bucky squeezed you in a hug and you squirmed to get out of his arms.

Finally free, you made your way over to Natasha who sat at the edge as the others began a game of pool volleyball. Pulling yourself up to sit next to her she smiled at you.

“So are you and Bucky still…having fun?” she asked.

You rolled your eyes, “it was only a couple of times. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Except you have a major crush on his best friend.” she pointed out

“Natasha! I told you that in confidence!” you huffed, still your eyes sought him out and you found him. His head tossed back in laughter as Bucky and Scott fought over the ball. “Maybe, but he wouldn't go for me,” you added sullenly.

Nat now took her turn to roll her eyes. “That boy-scout has it hard for you, you totally missed how he ate you up while Bucky was toying with you. I honestly think I saw a little bit of jealousy there.”

You scoffed, “I highly doubt that,“ you frowned, "can we drop this?”

Nat studied you, “Y/N, you don't have to be afraid. This is not what we grew up in. We can allow ourselves to be happy.”

You dipped your head, looking at the water that swirled around your legs. This was why you had gotten along so quickly with her. She understood you like no other. “Wheres Clint?” you asked looking over at her.

She smirked allowing you to change the subject. “He went for drinks. He’ll be back. You know Clint is the one that helped me adjust to ‘civilian’ life.”

You cleared your throat, “we are hardly civilian,” you bumped her shoulder with yours.

She chuckled, “this is as civilian as we will ever get, you know?”

She was right, you nodded. Something cold on your back sent you flying forwards into the water. You sputtered as you stood, seeing Clint kneeling where you had been in trunks, his face split with a huge grin, beer in hand.

“Jerk,” you muttered snagging the beer from him and taking a long drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Drying off as you walked out of the shower your phone chimed. Picking it up you saw it was from Bucky.

[Had fun with you at the pool doll. Cant wait to have you in my arms again. ;) ]

You shook your head chuckling. [Maybe after a couple of drinks one night] you shot back.

[Doll, i got a bottle with your name on it] came the reply almost just as fast.

You giggled as you pulled on a tee, you almost missed the soft knock at your door. You frowned wondering who it was as Bucky just texted you, you smiled looking at your phone.

[Open the door doll, I promise you’ll be happy you did.]

Smiling you didn't bother putting on your bottom PJ's and opened the door. “S-Steve!” you stuttered staring up at him.

Steve smiled as he stood in the doorway, half turned as if he had decided to leave. “I uh, brought a movie…if your interested?” he asked, though his clear blue eyes slid down your body.

You glanced down feeling every inch of that stare. You realized he was staring at your bare legs. “Come in!” you said a little too loudly. Desperate to recover you had to think of something to say! “Uh…do you have a balcony on that side of the building?”

Steve cleared his throat and chuckled. “Uh, yes. It looks over the pool and the vast amount of trees back there.”

You smiled up at him. “So what did you bring?”

He glanced down at the title. “Yeah, uhhh, Titanic?”

You swallowed, “this one of the movies you haven't seen?”

Steve chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Is there something wrong with this one?” he watched for your reaction and when you didn't move or say anything he cleared his throat. “Yeah well… I guess I can just-”

You stopped him with a hand on his chest. “No!” you looked up at him, “its just the movie is like three hours long. Are you okay with that? I mean, I didn't think you even liked me. We hardly ever talk…I mean, we do during missions, just that-”

“Are you and Bucky a thing?” he asked suddenly stepping closer to you.

You looked down, hands fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. Your stomach fluttered, “n-not a serious thing. Just friends more or less. That was only a couple of times, and mostly when we were drunk.” you explained, “Plus times have changed, its not like its taboo to have casual sex...” you were rambling, snapping your mouth shut before you could embarrass yourself any further, you wanted to melt into the floor.

“And if I wanted to be a friend?” he asked stepping closer to you yet again.

“Oh,” you felt you heart drop. So that was it, you thought. You were angry at yourself. You had been crushing on him for nearly a year, what had you expected? In the end he was just a man.

Steve stepped back, “I want to know you. As a person. Natasha told me to.." he was growing frustrated with himself. By your body posture he knew he had said something that put you on the defensive, it seemed he always did that with you. "Hah, can we start over?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

You bit your lip, noting how his eyes focused on them, “how about that movie then?” you asked more confidently than you felt.

Steve let out a sigh and relaxed. “Yeah…” he threw you a smile holding out the movie.

::Two hours later::

You laughed as Steve motioned at the TV screen. “She going to just…just…let him-ugh, funny Nat. Now I see why she told me I HAD to watch this.”

Your laughter bubbled up again realizing what he was talking about. “Nat can be somewhat cruel!” you said leaning into him hiding your face in his arm. There were no seats and you had opted for sitting on the bed which was directly in front of the TV instead of moving the couch from beside the window/balcony door.

Steve growled poking you in the side, “not funny.” he perked an eyebrow as you jerked away, “ahh…. I think I found something funny though.” You moved as fast as you could turning away as he pounced, his larger frame easily pinning you under him to the bed. You squealed with laughter, reaching behind you trying to stop the onslaught of fingers.

“Steve! STEVE! I wont be held accountable for what damages you incur while tickling me!!” you warned and managed to give him a good shove, sending him backwards on the bed long enough for you to turn around onto your back. He was on you again, blocking your punches as you tried to defend yourself. Steve caught your hands in one of his and continued tickling you with his free hand. You kicked and giggled squirming under him.

“God your beautiful,” he muttered leaning down.

You stared up at him, chest falling and rising quickly as you tried to catch your breath. “Thank you,” you breathed suddenly very aware of his body on yours. How he held both your wrists in one single hand. How close his face was to yours.

Steve brushed his lips against yours closing his eyes as you leaned up, pressing your lips together.

Electricity sparked through you and your body went into overdrive as he released your hands and he dug his fingers into your hair, mouth sealed to yours in a passionate kiss. You needed more, wanted more, your hands reaching up under his shirt to run along his abdomen up his chest and around to his muscled back. Nails digging in as he shifted pulling your legs from under his hips to wrap them around him.

You turned away gasping for breath, Steve's lips traveled along your jawline, nipping and sucking. You moaned reaching up, fingers in his hair. “Fuck…” you groaned as his hands gripped your ass and he rubbed his hips into yours. ‘Too fast, too fast!’ you finally thought. “Shit… Steve? Mmnn, Steve… I uhh, oh god. Steve?”

He let out a sound that sent shivers throughout you, but he pulled away. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“No! Its okay… I just…” you sat up and brushed your hands through your hair.

Steve sat up, dropping a kiss to your shoulder. “I'm sorry-uh, I’ll leave.” He pulled himself off the bed and you acted as quickly as you could, jumping up and catching his arm. You pulled him back towards you, reaching up and hooking your hand around his neck, you had to stand on your toes. “How about we finish that movie up?” you asked.

Steve smiled, making you suck in air at its radiance. “I would like that.” he answered sitting back down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up as the sun peaked into the room, rudely shining brilliantly into your face and you groaned. “What is that?”

You froze as arms tightened around you, “That would be the sun,“ came a deep voice.

“Steve?” You squeaked as he nuzzled his face into your neck. Your heart kicked up in pace and you couldn't help but move into his arms. He was so warm and…EVERYWHERE. He was so much larger than you his entire body dwarfing you as he curled around you lazily.

“Hmm?” he hummed below your ear causing you to shiver. You felt heat rising to your cheeks, that was not the only thing rising… “I wanted to take advantage and stay in bed for awhile longer with you. I hope I didn't overstep?”

You swallowed hard. ‘Hard. Hard and long…and you couldn't stop from moving against him. When had it been the last time you had had sex? With all the missions and paperwork. you hadn't found time to even get in a friendly visit with your usual go to men. And here was the object of you affection, just begging to be taken advantage of. ‘Fuck it,’ you thought turning in his arms to face him.

“Steve if you do not get out of bed right now… I might not be able to behave myself.”

He looked at you in confusion, which made you shake your head, your hands disappearing beneath the covers. He stared at you until your hands made contact, You smiled wickedly as he closed his eyes in bliss, a soft groan escaping him. “Y/N,” he moaned his hips moving forwards in your hands.

“Hmmm?” you hummed in response as his own hands on your hips tightened. You smirked as he opened his eyes, they had darkened, pupils blowing out in lust the blue barely visible. 

“Y/N… I… Fuuuuck, yes..” his eyes fluttered closed, lashes sweeping down over his cheeks. 

God, how much sexier could he be?! You tried to suppress a chuckle. What would he do if you had reached into his jeans? Right now you were just palming him through them…and what would he do with your lips wrapped around him?

Steve growled as he pushed you away roughly breathing heavily and holding you at arms length. You smirked up at him unable to hold off the giggle that finally escaped you. Steve cleared his throat and quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Steve?” you asked feeling uncertain. Maybe you had gone too far? “Look-” you felt your heart sink as he stood after a moment and quickly walked out. Sitting there for a moment you stared blankly at the wall in front of you before dropping to the bed, shoving your hands through your hair and over your face. Grabbing a pillow you brought it over your face and screamed.

You didn't cry. You never cried. You had gone too far, and now you ruined it.

Standing you walked over to your cell. There were three unread messages. Opening them revealed they were all from Bucky.

[Told ya you'd be happy opening that door.]

[He kept pacing in front of it, it was making me think he was trying to wear a trench in front of your door!]

[Goodnight Doll, hope this goes well for you!]

You looked at the ceiling before typing out a quick response. [I fucked up.] You needed to move, needed to get out. pulling on a pair of shorts and a new top you opened the door and almost crashed into Bucky who had his hand up as if he was in the middle of knocking. 

He smiled down at you sympathetically. “Lets go get a drink,” he offered holding out his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

You dropped your head to the table in front of you with a resounding thud. Bucky chuckled as he walked back to your table balancing two beers.

“Now doll, it cant be that bad!”

“Buck-thank you- it IS that bad. I knew he was a boy=scout and still I thought… I thought…fuck!” you shoved your hands through your hair frustrated.

Bucky perked an eyebrow sitting down next to you. “For as long as I've known you, you’ve had a thing for him which means you haven't given anyone else a chance.”

“That's not true!” you exclaimed looking at him. Bucky chuckled tucking a strand of his hair behind an ear. “Well, its not. We’ve fooled around a couple times,“ you mumbled taking a long drag of your beer.

“Doll, fooling around and giving someone a chance are not the same. Casual sex is not dating or taking someone seriously,” he shook his head as you worried your bottom lip. “Y/N you deserve to be happy. If hes not going to give you a proper chance then maybe its time you move on. Look hes my best friend, I know him.” you looked at Bucky who seemed agitated. “I don't want you waiting around for someone who’s afraid of taking that chance, the risk that should be taken on you.”

“But he could be…”

“Doll, I don't even know if hes over Peggy…” Bucky sucked in his breath. “I'm sorry! Y/N!” he grabbed onto your thigh forcing you back down in your seat as you stood to leave.

“Bucky!” you froze as he leaned over, his face inches from yours. “Bucky-” you felt your breath fan over his lips. “Talk plainly with me.”

“Doll, give me a chance. Me. I can make you happy.” you felt your chest tighten as Bucky reached up his hands framing your face gently, “I can make you smile. Give ME a chance. Look at me.”

You sighed as he crashed his lips against yours. It had happened before, it wasn't your first kiss with Bucky. You had felt those lips against yours before.

Yet, this was different.

This was a first.

You were looking at him. You were looking at Bucky.

He began to pull away feeling you hesitate. His deep blue eyes opening slowly. “I- uhhhh, s-sorry.”

“Bucky…I don't want to hurt you,” you started. “Look this morning I had Steve in my hands, I don't know what went wrong…j-just…can you give me a couple of days?”

Bucky sat back, “for you I’ll wait however long you need.”

You felt what you had heard before, your heart hurt at those words. “Buck, I don't want to lose you. Your my best friend. I can talk to you about anything!”

Bucky entwined his fingers with yours a small smile appearing. “Doll, I am not gonna pressure you nor am I going anywhere. Your not gonna lose me.”

You dipped your head so that you were in his field of vision, “yeah?”

He chuckled rolling his eyes before giving you a quick kiss on the tip of your nose. “I promise that it will never be awkward between us and you will always have my support and most importantly my friendship first and foremost.”

A smile broke out on your lips. “You better, I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass.”

He almost choked on his drink, “how do you know I haven't been letting you?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You had better take that back!”

**

Steve sighed as someone knocked on his door. He smiled, “hey-”

“We need to talk about Y/N and you.”


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days. You had thoroughly locked yourself in the room telling Nat when she came pounding on your door that you were sick and that you didn't want anyone to get it.

It worked for two days. You looked up as the door clicked open. “Nat! Clint!”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at you. “We are on vacation for three more days. You will not shut yourself in because Steve is an idiot.”

Clint crossed his arms across his chest as you looked over at him. “There's not much to do here anyways. Tony has already gone back to the tower-”

Natasha groaned, “no Y/N! You do not get to be mopey cause he rejected your advances! You know damn well what your worth…. why don't you give someone else a chance?”

You snapped your head up so quick you almost gave yourself whiplash. “Have you talked to Bucky?” you asked narrowing your eyes at her.

She smirked, “no, but I will make sure to do so.”

Clint reached down and jerked the covers off you, “ get up, get dressed and join us for lunch. We are going into town to shop. It will be good for you.”

“Since when have you two decided that your gonna pick on me? Why don't you go talk to our fearless leader and give him your attention?” you asked even as you dragged yourself out of bed.

You changed right in front of them, never one to be shy. How many missions had you been on with them where there was only a closet to change in?

“I already did,” Nat said ignoring you as you whipped around to stare at her.

Clint laughed as you almost fell, “not very graceful Y/N.”

“Shut up Clint, what did he say?” you asked Nat who purposely looked at her nails. “Nat!”

She laughed, “he wants to see you. Said he doesn't know how to approach you after he bolted the other day.”

You pulled on a white tee and sighed, “hell even I don't know how to approach him. Its weird now.”

Clint pulled you into a hug, and you relaxed for a moment. “Come on kid, nothing is too weird to get over. If it doesn't work out you still got us.”

You chuckled, “yeah thanks.”

“And apparently you have Bucky too.” Nat threw in. She giggled as you reached for her but Clint held on to you.

“Traitor!” you cried.

**

Lunch had been nice, Nat and Clint made you laugh and forget your troubles. The three of you talking about the fucked up missions you had been on.

“Mind if I join you three?”

You looked up at Steve who stood by you, noting the already fading bruise around his right eye. “No, grab a seat.” Nat smiled touching Clint's shoulder as she brought up Egypt. “No! Not that story!” you cried out still laughing.

**

“So, Y/N had to keep up the charade while I found the real files cause the intel was wrong. That fat sultan was touching her and,” she turned to you shit eating grin on her face, “you said his hands were so sweaty-?” her face scrunched up trying to remember your exact words.

“His hands were so sweaty they soaked my clothes,” you answered peals of laughter escaping you.

Clint and Steve burst into roaring laughter. “Wait, that wasn't one of our missions?” Steve asked his hand on your knee.

You shook your head. “No, no…this was before I joined the Avengers. I worked with these three before at different intervals.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “Three?” he asked looking at Clint and Nat.

You cleared your throat. “Yeah, I worked with Buck, Nat, and Clint throughout my life. Different times, not all at once.”

“Bucks never mentioned that to me. I knew you worked with these two…” he let his sentence trail away as Clint and Natasha became suddenly interested in their plates.

You pursed your lips. “So, you gonna come along? These two are taking me into town for some retail therapy!”

Steve smiled, “sure. Let me just get my wallet. I’ll be back in five.”

You nodded as the four of you stood, you followed Clint and Nat out reaching for your cell phone. [Hey, where you been?]

Bucky: [Hey there doll, I’m in town. Busy, need something?]

You stared at your phone biting your lip. Did you need something? Why did you feel the need to text him?

[Doll? You okay? I can come back?] came another text.

You smiled, leaning against the car. [No, coming into town myself. Well Clint and Nat are dragging me out there. Steve is joining.]

You looked up to see Steve walking right to you. “There you are!”

He smiled down at you, “here I am.”

You felt nervous as he opened the car door for you, his hand sliding along your spine and resting on the small of your back before you climbed into the backseat.

You checked your texts. No answer.

“Who you texting?” Steve asked his lips almost brushing against your ear.

Swallowing you put your phone away. “Apparently nobody, no answer from them.”

“You two ready?” Clint asked looking over his shoulder as they buckled in.

Natasha met his gaze a silent conversation quickly exchanged though you hadn't missed it.

“Lets get this show on the road!” Clint clapped his hands together grabbing the wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

You ducked behind a rack of clothing, watching as Steve noticed you had slipped away a smile appearing on his lips. “Y/N?” he called out chuckling.

The afternoon had been filled with stories, giggles, stolen glances. It had surprised you when his hand had slipped around yours. He had glanced down at you smiling.

Now you were playing hide and seek. Nat had started it, slipping away Clint following. It was always interesting watching those two flirt and disappear.

Backing up as Steve neared you, you looked around. Dressing rooms, you could hide in there! Moving towards them, back to them, you kept an eye on Steve.

You were unprepared for the hands that wrapped around you dragging you back. You fought, grabbing the hands around your mouth and pulling it away enough to bite down hard. At the same time adjusting your body sideways to make enough room and elbow your attacker in the ribs. You almost kneed said attacker when you faced him. Bucky shoved you roughly against the wall of the changing room and shut the door with his foot.

It was a tight fit, his body pressed against yours in a room for one. Your hands on his waist, you looked up at him in apology as he shook his head laughing silently.

The two of you heard Steve walk past. When it was silent again Bucky uncovered your mouth. “Lucky that hadn’t been my metal arm at first.”

“Shut up! What are you doing attacking me like that anyhow?! Its your own fault!” you sassed back at him. Still you pulled his shirt up running your fingertips along his abs where you knew you had hit him. “You’ll survive.”

Bucky held onto your hands as you began to pull away. “Doll,” he stared at you, holding you in place with unsaid words.

You felt your breath leave you as he stepped forwards his body immediately crowding yours demanding dominance. You reached up as he leaned down, his lips claiming yours in a heated kiss.

Again he pinned you to the wall, his hands sliding up under your shirt making you quiver. You gasped as he pressed against you, “happy to see me?” you quipped. As his hand slid into your jeans fingers quickly sliding along your folds, making you instantly wet. You bit down on a moan as you heard someone outside. Clint, Clint was outside! Bucky smirked, fingers sliding into you, he mouthed a shhh at you and you closed your eyes concentrating. You let out a sigh of relief as you heard Clint walk away.

Bucky chuckled as he pushed your jeans down. “I’ll show you just how happy you make me.” he growled softly into your ear as he pulled your legs around his waist and was in you with one quick thrust.

You dropped your head to his chest gasping as he slammed into you fucking you hard and fast. You bit his shoulder to keep from making a sound, Bucky caught your chin in his free hand and forced you to look at him, your eyes met and you felt the world melt away. His mouth found yours again and you couldn't stop the small whimper as you felt your orgasm begin. It rocked through you at the same time as Bucky’s did.

Bucky helped you clean up and redress. You shoved his hands away as he started buckling your belt for you. He looked up at you meeting your glare. “What?”

“Bucky! What do you mean what?! What are you doing?! I-you- if….“you stomped your foot shoving him aside as you opened the door to the dressing room and peaked around.

Bucky’s hand closed around yours. “I'm sorry doll, I just couldn't help watching my girl walk around with another man.”

You didn’t know what to think. “I am not your girl Bucky!” you looked around, “I told you-told you! I wanna be with Steve!”

Bucky looked away, your words sinking in. “Then why did you let this just happen? Face it doll your in love with me.” he bit back coldly his jaw set.

“I don’t know! I can’t help myself with you and that is dangerous!” you hissed back at him completely enraged.

He smirked down at you, “can’t help yourself? That mean I can take you back in there and it’ll happen again?”

“Dammit Bucky- if you don’t back off-” you started as he took a step towards you.

He perked an eyebrow at you, though he was colder now, “what? You gonna let me fuck you in that closet again?”

Your hand slapped hard across his face before you knew what you were intending to do. You stepped back covering your mouth with both hands. “Fuck you,” you uttered angrily.

“You just did,” Bucky responded cooly.

“Everything alright here?” you looked over as Steve appeared looking from you to Bucky and back. “Y/N? Buck?”

“Yeah pal, everything's fine. I gotta go, take care of her for me yeah?” Bucky patted his shoulder as he walked away.

**

The drive back had been a silent one. Steve stopped you as you began to shut the door to your room making you look up at him. “Steve I need a shower….”

He nodded, “Y/N, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but please if you need to talk-I can listen. Please trust me.”

Staring up at him, you nodded. “Give me an hour. I’ll come to your room. Yeah?” he smiled nodding and stepping back.

**

“Wow, that’s a lot! Why didn’t you just tell me?” Steve asked tightening his fingers around your hand.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t give me a chance. And all I’ve wanted was a chance with you though-” you frowned. You had told him everything but what happened in the dressing room.

Steve chuckled. “Now your not so sure what you want? I don’t blame you. Look, I don’t know what I did to catch your attention or have you put me up on this pedestal, but Y/N I’m just a man. This is for you to decide though.”

You sighed, “your seriously way too good.”

He laughed, “no, just a man that wants an honest chance. I’m not gonna die if all you want is to be friends with me. You do have a lot of history with Buck though, that’s something to take into account.” he pursed his lips looking at you.

**

You stared at the ceiling once Steve left. What did you want? Was he right? Had you put him on a pedestal without really knowing him? What about Bucky?

Bucky.

You frowned when you thought of his expression after you had hit him. He had been hurt. Not just physically, that was laughable, but by your words.

It bothered you. Why? Why was it that Bucky was so important- You sat up, it finally hit you.

“face it doll your in love with me.”

***

“Natasha!” you hurried to catch up to her as Clint nodded and walked away. “Where’s he going?” you asked looking after Clint.

“Tony called, I guess there’s something going on. I think our vacation is about to be cut short. What’s going on?”

You bit your lip, “I haven’t seen or heard from Bucky since yesterday and I need to talk with him….” your stomach sank as Nat looked away from you. “Nat?” you grabbed her upper arm. “Nat, what do you know?”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you, he made me promise.”

You stood firmly in front of her. “Promises are made to be broken.”

Nat tilted her head to the side. “Funny you should say that. He said something similar. After we got back yesterday from the shops, I ran into him. He was leaving, said he had a mission in Asia. He didn’t say when he would be back.”

You stepped back. Nat reached up wiping a tear from your cheek. “No,” you shook your head and turned sprinting up the stairs.

Steve looked over as you neared Bucky’s door. “He uhhh, left me a note. Said he wanted me to take care of you. Said he was going on mission, he’ll be in touch.”

You backed up as Steve turned to you, his expression said it all. “Steve…”

He took two large strides and wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry he didn’t say goodbye,” Steve said softly. “I promise to take care of you from now on. I"ll have your back.“

Your words from your conversation with Nat came back to you like a slap in the face, ‘promises are made to be broken’.

Nat came around the corner, slowing when she saw you two together. “Okay, break it up. Vacations over officially. We need to get going. You two need to pack up and suit up.”


End file.
